


Wearing me out

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Swearing, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is worthless like you told me I once was<br/>My name is empty cause you drained away the love<br/>My name is searching since you stole my only soul<br/>My name is hatred and the reasons we both know</p><p>Worthless, empty, searching, hatred<br/>Well who am I right now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing me out

**Author's Note:**

> You’re fuckin’ wearing me out!  
> You’re always dragging me down!  
> You’re the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind  
> I don’t need a gun to take back what’s mine  
> It’s over  
> It’s over now  
> You’re done wearing me out." 
> 
> Shinedown

Kicking the door repeatedly, he screamed away his anger. With every kick, he imagined the woman he'd come to hate. The woman he'd taken willing into his bed... He imagined Margaret. The joyous smile he'd last seen on her cold face had vanish and instead, she looked as broken as he felt. His eyes filled with tears, for once giving his emotions away. A sharp, shooting pain stopped his kicking moments later, his breath unsteady. Hot tears traitorously made their way down his flushed cheeks and he hated himself for it. After everything the bitch had done to him, it was crazy to still care. His heart lurched as he realised just how much he did... 

His every thought was filled with her. Her smile, her laugh and even the way her glorious body looked as they fucked. Lying awake in his empty bed, all he seemed to think of was her. Sleep would evade him, his mind brimming with thoughts of past times. As his tears continued to stream, Edward forced himself to think of her betrayal. Of how she had mercilessly tore him apart. He needed to. Peace would never be his otherwise. 

Closing his eyes, he was overcome with memories he'd tried desperately to suppress. He remembered how he'd found them. Both of them naked and slicked with sweat, very obviously out of breath. He'd forced himself to not look at the breasts he'd worshipped the previous night before. Margaret's brown eyes had been filled with unadulterated lust. A lust he had thought only he could create. His stomach knotted painfully at the thought, bile rising up in him. The man's muscle body, as much as he had tried not to, tormented him. 

Once again, his anger returned to him. 

"What a fucking idiot I was." He muttered to himself, savagely, his hands pulling desperately at his hair. An action he had done ever since his childhood. His mutterings continued as he tugged frantically at his roots. Oh how he wanted Margaret to be there. He wanted her to suffer as he was. 

x 

"How could you?" The question slipped from his lips with ease. His curiosity almost as strong as his hurt. How could she cheat on the man she professed to love? Margaret barely flinched at his words. She also made no attempt to answer him. He watched as she began to walk away him. 

Within moments, he'd grabbed her arm, keeping her next to him. A wince escaped her but he felt no remorse. In that moment, all he could feel for her was hate. She'd hurt him too much for anything else. Edward gazed into her beautiful eyes, looking for an explanation. Had she merely fallen out of love with him? Had he been unable to satisfy her? Ever since that fateful night, it had been all he could think of. Instead of seeing some remorse or guilt, he saw nothing of the sort.

"Easily. He's twice the man you'll ever be. You're worthless to me." The venom in her voice shocked him. He instantly dropped her arm almost as if it had burned him. Only days before she had been exclaiming her love for him. What had changed? 

His shock turned to anger as he soon realised she was far from done. Her words were brutal and each word seemed like a dagger to his heart. He forced himself to stop listening to her as the desire to hit her intensified. When still she tortured him, he lost his temper. 

"If I'm so fucking useless, go! I don't need you." He shouted to her, his voice full of his anger. The smirk that appeared on her face look almost sadistic. He forced himself not to move as he watched her walk away, to drag her back to him. 

As she walked out the door, he thought he heard her laugh.

x

Climbing clumsily Edward made his way into his empty bed, the cold sheets oddly comforting to him. He'd worn himself out. His heavy lids flickered to a close as one thought repeated on a loop through his head. 'It's over now.' 'It's over now.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
